1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices having a first casing and a second casing that are connected to each other by a hinge mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-148757 discloses an electronic device in which a cover for protecting a body surface can be rotated about a hinge shaft and folded onto the back side of the body.
In this electronic device, a hinge unit is provided between the cover and the body and pivotally supported, through the hinge shaft, by the cover and the body. In the hinge unit, a stand component for tilting the body is accommodated. The stand component can be drawn from the hinge unit.